Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to flexible organic light emitting display devices.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device for electronic devices because such FPD devices are lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
Recently, a flexible OLED device capable of bending or folding a portion thereof has been developed. The flexible OLED device includes lower and upper substrates of a display panel which have flexible materials. For example, the lower substrate included in the display panel may be formed of a flexible substrate, and the upper substrate included in the display panel may have a thin film encapsulation structure. In addition, the flexible OLED device may further include a polarizing layer and a touch screen electrode layer that are located on an upper surface of the display panel and a lower protection film that is located on a lower surface of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.